Galadhrim
The Galadhrim( Tree-Folk or Tree-quendi) elves of Lothlóriën are a very old faction on the server, although they have been seemingly dead for a long time. Now revived, their future is bright. The national anthem of the Galadhrim Elves, as well as the song they will sing in their journey to Edhellond and Aman: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZG1aDo20zQhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZG1aDo20zQ A popular song of the Galadhrim: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFZbzKN4S78 Government At some point Lothlóriën was ruled by an aristocracy. A t a later point in history they were ruled by a Lord & Lady. Now after its revival Lothlóriën is ruled by a new Lord, who holds complete authority over the faction. Under the Lord of Lórien is the Steward. The Steward manages the faction's territories, does the paperwork, and rules the faction while the leader is offline, though they cannot declare war. By default, if the faction leader has chosen no heir, the Steward is next in line for the throne. Also under the Lord is the General, responsible for the maintaining of Lórien's armies and leading them into battle. The General also cannot declare war. With the institution of the Lordship, the aristocratical Houses of the Elvenkyn have been revived, although at this time there are only a few, the others waiting to be restored to their former glory. Houses of the Elvenkyn - Nothrim Annún - The House of the Western Sun, it's Elf-lord was traditionally the faction leader, but currently the position is vacant. Nothrim Celebrî - The House of the Silver Laurel, its current Elf-lord is Cookminers. It's main homes are in the citadel of Cerin Amroth and the hamlet of Eryn Wethrin. Nothrim Celebrî is arguably the most well-known House, due to its aid of the Dwarves during a great battle in front of Erebor's gates, its aid to Men in battle before Helm's Deep and Whitefall, and its aid to its fellow Elves in war against the Hill of Sorcery. Nothrim Mellos - The House of the Golden Iris, its current Elf-lord is miner49er876, Lord of the Gladden Fields and champion of the Greater Anduin district. Nothrim Ithilidin - The House of the Moon-star, its current Elf-lord is Lithaeril, General and Commander of the Armies of the Lórien Imperium. Nothrim Glóren '''- The House of the Golden Light, the current Elf-lord is a mystery, as is the House's whereabouts or members. Some say that the Stig(Top Gear) is the leader, but this is only conjecture... or is it?... No-one knows... Players '''TomBombadil66017 - The second Elvenlord(King) of Lothlóriën and very active Elf, he has passed on the mantle of the Elvenlord to his former Steward, Cookminers. Celleborn (formerly: Glorfindell) - Former Lord of Lothlóriën. Formerly an elf of Rivendell who migrated to Lothlóriën out of his love for the flets and Mallorn trees of that forest. He was there chosen as the Lord of Lothlóriën. Celleborn was mostely responsible for the building of Caras Galadhon. FutureAssasin57 - This elf has lordship over everything south of the river as well as a base at Cerin Amroth. TheOneGoran - One of the page moderators and a server admin, TheOneGoran has been dedicated to building a massive treetop city. Cookminers '''- The current Lord of Lothlóriën and the third to sit upon the Silverwood Throne, this Elf has lordship of the territories of the recently created Imperium, managing the districts of Greater Anduin(Gladden Fields), Chetwood, Old Forest, the forests of the Shire, and Eryn Wethrin, the colony of Eldar in the Woodland Realm. He has revolutionized the military of Lórien and was the Elf who killed one of Morgoth's most powerful servants, the Balrog known as Durin's Bane. Builds '''Caras Galadhon - A massive treetop citadel built mainly by Cookminers and Celleborn, it is still a long way from completion, though the work is going swiftly. Retreat in Lórien - By a hidden grove near a small river in southwest Lothlórien resides ThrewineD's summer home. It rests upon open water, protected by a banner of Lórien. Server History The Galadhrim Elves have had a hard life. They are a faction on the smaller side, and as such have never been too interfering in the affairs of others. Under the aristocracy, Elves were almost unheard of in lands outside of their own. Under the new Elvenlord and the revival of the Houses, it is not uncommon to see a Elf or two outside of their forest borders. Not much is known about the first Elvenkyn players, other than that they worked hard and were very persistent In building up what would become a mighty Imperium. As the Imperium has grown, encompassing Greater Anduin, the Old Forest, the woods of the Shire, Chetwood and a small piece of the Woodland Realm, more players have chosen to become one of the still-reclusive Galadhrim. Since the last reset, Elves like Celleborn, TomBombadil66017, and more recently Cookminers have worked hard to promote Lórien's place in international affairs and her place on the good-versus-evil front. Once-feared places like Dol Guldur and Gundabad have been driven back, and Anduin, Eriador, Mirkwood, and the Lone-lands are safer now than ever before in recent memory. With the advent of the Mallorn Council, a council with representatives from Lórien, the Herenyar(Falmari or Teleri), and the Kingdom of Ered Luin, Lórien's place on the international stage has been firmly cemented in place, and can only grow from here. Becoming one of the Galadhrim Start by earning 100 alignment with Lothlóriën by killing spawn of Gundabad or Dol Guldur or by doing quests with the elves of Lothlóriën. Then talk to either the leader of the faction or the Steward(if the leader isn't on.) What is a Galadhrim elf? The elves of Lothlóriën are Silvan elves( "Wood-elves"), although their leaders are often of "higher race", like the Noldor or the Sindar. They are the forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly belonged either to the Galadhrim or to the Elves of Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan elves hid themselves in their woodland realms beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari( those elves who refused the summons of the Valar). While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand( these were the Laiaquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these later originated the Wood-elves, with some Laiaquendi entering Lórien and becoming part of the Galadhrim. It is also told that the some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who didn't like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell at the hand of Sauron, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves of lothlóriën a very mixed race. Their mixed race and their rulers of higher race made the elves of Lothlóriën more wise than their cousins in Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood are described as distrustful of Dwarves, but friendly to Men, while the elves of Lóriën are described as friendlier, more skilful and more wise. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descent more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descent often showed lavender or olive complexion. The Wood-elves lived inside the dense forest lands east of the Misty Mountains, most were Hunters and Gatherers but many have also had become planters and the gardens and vineyards of the Wood-elf realms were legendary. They were also skilled Crafters, they were fabled Weavers, fletchers as well as '''wood- and leather-workers '''for the Wood-elves were the only folk who knew the secret of oak-leather making.